Just This Once
by RaineXion
Summary: I revised the story again. I'll always revise this story to make it better. Enjoy. Oh yeah, please read and review. And if you're wondering who is Amanda in the story she is an original character. SelphiexTidus.


She stared blankly at his face. She knew that if he kept this up any longer, her cheeks would show their real color. She was trying to stop herself from blushing and smiling at the same time. Tidus was begging her with puppy eyes to help him. He's so cute, but I can't help it but give in to him, she said in her mind.

"Tidus, why do you LOVE to ask ME to help YOU in your pranks? I don't feel like doing them, I rather sit here all day and enjoy the breeze" she said.

"I LOVE to ask YOU to help ME because; you're the only one with free time now. Kairi, Sora, Riku and Amanda are building their raft now. Anyway, who would want to spend their whole time sitting here," Tidus answered.

"But what if he sees us and come after us?"

"C'mon, have I ever steered you wrong and have we ever been caught by him?" Tidus pleaded.

Selphie looked at him and thought hard. She remembered when Tidus had tried to put make-up on Riku's face and asked her to help him. When they were half-way doing it, Amanda caught them.

_Flashback starting……_

"_He'll never find out who did this to him," Tidus sniggered._

_Amanda jogged up behind them and looked at Riku._

"_What're you trying to do! MY BOYFRIEND is NOT a doll," Amanda shouted, making Tidus and Selphie jump one foot up in the air._

"_Huh? Amanda, could you keep it down," Riku said and rubbed his eyes._

_Amanda took out a mirror from the bag she was carrying and gave it to Riku. Riku looked at his face in the mirror. Then they saw Riku's face turn red with embarrassment and anger. Amanda took a cloth and wiped his face while Tidus and Selphie tried to sneak-off._

"_Thanks for telling me, Amanda. Come, let's go get them," Riku said to Amanda._

_Tidus and Selphie looked at the back and saw Riku and Amanda running towards them. Tidus and Selphie ran as fast as they could but Amanda and Riku caught them._

_Flashback Ending…._

There were so many times Selphie could recall when Tidus had steered her wrong AND got them caught. He looked at her and saw the look on her face. He sighed sadly and faced his back to her.

"I know that I DID steer you wrong, lots of times AND got us caught, but this time I promise I won't steer you wrong and get us caught," he said.

"Fine, since you promised. So this time we're doing it on?" Selphie asked.

"Our good friend, Wakka," he said with a grin.

"If we get caught then what are we going to do?" Selphie asked him.

"WE have two options. Let him catch us Tidus said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Selphie grinned at Tidus. Tidus was so much fun to be around with. She really, really liked Tidus. Then Tidus reached his hand out to her. She grabbed his arm and pulled herself up. She stood there for awhile, enjoying the cool ocean breeze. Then she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves and the cries of the seagulls. Then she pictured herself and Tidus about to kiss with the sun setting behind them. She smiled to herself then opened her eyes.

"Fine, just this once," she said.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you" Tidus repeated happily under his breath.

They looked for Wakka around the island and when they got back to the beach, Wakka was at the dock. They made sure that no one was watching. They saw Amanda and Riku, holding hands and walking along the beach. Then Selphie pictured herself and Tidus doing that. She sighed happily. Then, when Riku and Amanda had gone back to tending the raft, Tidus and Selphie crept quietly behind Wakka. When they were very close to Wakka's back, they pushed him with all their might into the shallow ocean water.

They ran as fast as they could to get away from that place. Tidus and Selphie raced up the stairs to the place where Tidus loved to practice. Then they sat down pretending that they were just talking. Then they watched Wakka from up there. Wakka had got up, spluttering and looked around angrily. Selphie and Tidus began laughing until their stomach's hurt. Luckily, Wakka couldn't hear them because it was very high up.

Wakka ran around looking for the people or person that pushed him into the water. He looked up and saw Tidus and Selphie up there. He then ran all the way up there.

"Did the both of you see who pushed me into the water from up here?" he asked.

"Somebody pushed you into the water? Well, we didn't see them, that's for sure," Tidus said.

Wakka saw that Tidus and Selphie were acting a bit too weird. He noticed that Tidus' and Selphie's clothes had some water splattered on them. He looked suspiciously at them.

"Were you the ones who pushed me into the water?" he asked, trying to act normal.

Then, Tidus and Selphie burst out laughing again.

"What're you laughing about," Wakka asked.

"We're laughing at you! You're so blur!" Tidus said through his laughs.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GOING AROUND AND PLAYING PRANKS ON EVERYONE!" he shouted at them angrily.

"We're just trying to have some fun!" Tidus replied.

"Again with the we! You always say that when we get into trouble," Selphie said.

Tidus grinned mischievously and then he took Selphie by the hand and began running. Wakka didn't move for awhile because he was a bit shocked, then he realized that Selphie and Tidus were running away. Inside Selphie felt so happy when Tidus grabbed her hand.

"RUN!" Tidus screamed at Selphie making her come to her senses.

Wakka was running after them and he was catching up. She began running as fast as her feet could carry her. Luckily, Wakka was exhausted and decided to go for a swim. Tidus turned around to make sure that Wakka had stopped chasing after them. Tidus grinned and then called out to Selphie.

"Hey, Selph! He stopped chasing us already."

Selphie stopped running and bent over. She was so exhausted. She stood there until Tidus caught up to her. Tidus smiled at her and then he realized that she too was smiling. He thought that Selphie was going to glare at him. He guessed that Selphie had forgiven him already.

"That was close," Tidus said with a broad grin.

"Yeah. Pretty close," she said to Tidus.

"I never had as much fun as this in my life before," he muttered softly to Selphie.

She blushed and nodded. They gazed at each other for a moment and came back to their senses. They both blushed and then looked away. They sat down on the sandy beach. Then when Selphie moved her hand she accidentally put her hand on Tidus' hand. She blushed before taking her hand away. Luckily for her, Tidus was too busy thinking of something. I can't believe how many times we both blushed today! I hardly blush! Selphie screamed in her mind.

"Why do I keep on blushing in front of him?" she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say, Selphie?" Tidus said distractedly as he gazed out into the ocean.

"Err…..nothing. I'm going to go collect some shells with Kairi for my necklace," Selphie said nervously to Tidus.

Tidus gave her a distracted nod and then went back to his thoughts. She went off leaving Tidus behind. He sighed and then hit a tree very hard with his stick. Why can't I tell her how I feel? I always liked her. He was thinking of everything that Selphie, himself and Wakka went through. I think I'll make her notice me by giving her something nice. Then he walked up to the shore and began collecting many beautiful shells and started threading them to make a necklace. Thirty minutes later, he managed to make a gorgeous necklace.

"Hey Tidus," Wakka greeted Tidus with an evil smile before giving Tidus a hard slap on his back. Tidus winced with pain before turning to Wakka with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Liked your bath?" he said cheekily.

"Haha really funny," Wakka said.

Then Amanda and Riku passed by. They were having another walk. I wonder if I and Selphie got together, would we be doing the same thing? Tidus wondered in his mind.

"Hi Tidus," Amanda said dreamily.

Riku smiled at Tidus and Wakka before they walked off. Then Tidus saw, at a distance, Riku took Amanda's hand and kissed it. I want to do that to Selphie too but….does she like me for who I am? Tidus said in his mind.

"What are you going to do with it? You're not going to wear it are you?" Wakka jokingly asked him as he pointed at the necklace in Tidus' hand.

Tidus just raised one of his eyebrows. "I'm making it for Selphie."

"Oh ho ho. Starting to see her for what she really is. She's so pretty, eh? Selphie and I were dating for a year before this you know," Wakka said.

Tidus just nodded. He knew that Wakka dated Selphie for the whole of last year until they both realized that they didn't really like or love each other. Although they broke up, they still remained good friends. Wakka was also thinking about the past. Then he decided to go swimming again.

When Selphie got back from shell collecting, she sat at the dock and then she closed her eyes and felt the gentle ocean breeze blow. Then she suddenly thought of Tidus. I really like him and I hope that he likes me too. What am I going to do? Then Tidus came over to Selphie and sat down next to her.

"Ummmm……Selphie I made this especially for you," Tidus said shyly and handed the necklace to Selphie.

"I-It's beautiful. I can't believe that you spent all that time collecting and making this necklace for me," she said happily and then got up and hugged Tidus.

Inside, Tidus felt like jumping for joy. Selphie looked into his clear blue eyes. He looks so adorable, she said in her mind. She took a good look at Tidus' face. I need you, Tidus said in his mind as he looked at Selphie.

"Tidus….."

"Yes, Selphie?"

"I….."

She wrapped her arms around Tidus' shoulders. He gazed at her and then he wrapped his own arms around her waist. Then they remained like that and kept on gazing at each other. Then Selphie moved closer to Tidus. Her lips were so close to his cheek. Then he moved in and kissed her on her lips. Selphie just closed her eyes and let herself go. She felt so happy that Tidus liked her back. They broke apart and then gazed at each other.

"I……love you," they both said together.

Tidus took out a paupu fruit from his pocket.

"You know that when two people share a paupu fruit-"

"Their destinies become intertwined," Selphie finished for him.

"So you're going to share a paupu fruit with Selphie?" Riku called from afar.

"I think so," Tidus said uncertainly.

"Well, good luck! After Riku and I shared one, everything has been going fine for us," Amanda said before the two lovers walked off.

"Would you like to share it with me?" Tidus asked Selphie shyly.

She blushed red and then she nodded. She gazed at Tidus while he broke the paupu fruit. She had always liked Tidus from the beginning but she was to shy to admit it to him. His spiky hair blowing in the wind made him look even cuter to her. This is what I always wanted, she said in her mind. He gave her the paupu fruit and then they both finished eating it in about five minutes.

She had gotten her first kiss with the guy that she really, really liked. She couldn't believe that she had him all to herself. He was hers and she was his. She moved closer to Tidus and kissed him on his lips again and then after their kiss, Tidus lay his head on Selphie's lap and let her stroke his hair. They both looked at the sun that was setting. Nothing's going to disturb us now. This is such a romantic moment. It's just like a fairytale but this is in the real world and it actually came true for me, Selphie said. She knew that from now onwards, Tidus would be hers forever and she would be Tidus' forever.

The end.


End file.
